


Makin' Sweet Love

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [39]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Romanticism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIIIArtist: Avant
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 22





	Makin' Sweet Love

Their quiet pants and gasps filled the room as the music softly played in the background. Beads of sweat dripped off of one's skin on to the other, a salty trail he followed with his tongue as her hips pushed against his.

Bulma gasped, her face flushed, hair fanning out over the bed gracefully.

The tendons of his arms tensed as Vegeta held her impossibly closer, closing his eyes as the feeling consumed his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
